


Coming Out

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Ash and Goh knew how they felt about each other.Problem was, how to confess that to other people?
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and all of that!

“There are a few documents about Dunsparce on my office, top drawer on the right shelf; Ash, could you be so kind of bringing them here?” Professor Sakuragi said, not averting his eyes from the holographic screen in front of him

“Sure thing Professor!” the 12 year old trainer replied, walking away

From his position, the man noticed something strange and turned around, directing his gaze towards Goh, who was running behind his partner

“Where are you going, Goh?” Sakuragi questioned

The boy froze for an instant and then turned around, fidgeting nervously

“You know how Ash is; he’ll probably need some help finding the documents”

“You’re right, go help him, please”

“Yes!” Goh said, perhaps a little too excited

“Let’s see… Dunsparce, dunsparce…” Ash muttered to himself, rummaging between the documents

Just when he thought he found them, a couple of arms surrounded his waist and Goh forced him to turn around, kissing him on the lips, he kissed the other boy back for a few seconds before saying:

“What are you doing?”

“I missed your kisses…” his secret boyfriend confessed, twirling his own hair

“Me too” Ash confirmed, pecking his lips for a moment “But this is dangerous and you know it”

“But…”

“Wait until we’re out on the field, please” Ash replied quickly

“Only if you promise to make it up to me…”

“You know I’ll do” Ash whispered, giving him another kiss and walking out of the office “I’ve got the documents, Professor!”

They were confused about their own feelings, scared of what the rest of the world could think about them, unable to show themselves to other people, even to his own friends, afraid of the rejection or the weird looks, or the mean comments…

But above else, Ash and Goh were in love with each other, they needed each other, the contact, the smiles, the hugs, the presence of the other by their side filled their hearts with an enormous amount of joy, so no; they didn’t have any plans to stop.

Not since three nights ago, when, in the silence of the midnight, they kissed for the first time, just when they were about to go to sleep to their bunks, they quickly separated; thanking none of their Pokemon noticed their actions.

A few hours later, when he realized the Pokemon in the room were asleep; Ash climbed to the top bunk and stared at Goh silently, before he could say something, the researcher took his cheek and whispered:

“I can’t sleep either…”

“Goh… I need…” Ash pleaded

“I know…” the other boy quickly replied, kissing him for a brief moment “I need you too” he added, kissing him again

When they were sure they both wanted the same, Ash gave his boyfriend another kiss and returned to his bed, his heart going crazier by the second

They weren’t going to stop their brand new favorite activity anytime soon, but they would, however, keep the secret hidden from the humans around them, at least until they were able to figure out a way to come out in their own terms.

The morning after, Ash and Goh pretended to be more tired than usual, telling their Pokemon they should get up first.

“We’ll catch up to you later” Ash said to Pikachu and Riolu, while Goh invented a similar excuse for Raboot and Sobble

Their friends nodded, they suspected something, but still, they obeyed their trainers, and once they were gone, the researcher jumped down to the floor, sitting on the edge of Ash’s bunk.

He closed his eyes for a moment and a second later a smile appeared on his face, which turned into a laugh as soon as he felt the other boy’s head over his shoulder

“You’re not going to move?” he questioned

“Does this answer your question?” his boyfriend replied, wrapping an arm around his waist

“We barely been doing this for four days now” Goh continued “And you can’t keep your hands away from me”

“I _never_ could keep my hands away from you”

“What do you mean?”

“Since the moment I met you, remember all those hugs, the looks, the smiles I gave you?”

“Yes, I always hugged you back”

“And you know why I kept hugging you, right?”

“Maybe you were expecting a chance to feel… closer to me?” Goh supposed, touching his nose with Ash’s own

“Maybe…” the trainer admitted, closing his eyes “What about you?”

“Maybe I always wanted the same…” Goh confessed, breathing the aroma of his boyfriend’s hair

They kissed again, their arms never separating from each other’s side, enjoying every second of the contact…

And failing to notice the bedroom’s door opening

“I have some great news, my resear…”

Professor Sakuragi froze in place and the boys broke contact; but they knew it was too late, their secret was exposed

“Sorry” Sakuragi quickly said, making a bow

Knowing they had no way to explain what was happening, the boys went silent and the Professor bowed once more

“When you are… ready, come to the main room, so I can explain your next… assignment” he said, avoiding their faces

And with that, he left.

Almost half an hour later, Ash and Goh presented in front of the Professor and his assistants, trying to hide his embarrassment and failing miserably.

“Guys, is everything okay?” Kikuna asked

None of them replied and the Professor, seeing how uncomfortable they were, asked:

“Can I speak with you two for a moment… privately?”

Fearing the worst, both boys nodded and entered his office

“Listen Professor” Goh spoke first “About what you saw…”

The man raised an eyebrow, and Ash interrupted

“Please don’t kick us out of the Lab!”

“We won’t do it again!” Goh shouted “Just…”

“Wait a second” the older man cut him off “What makes you think I’d kick you out of the Lab?”

“You don’t want your researchers to be… a couple?” Ash said, rubbing his fingers nervously

“Especially considering we’re both boys…” Goh completed

“I don’t see anything wrong with that, it wasn’t unexpected though”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at each other” Sakuragi explained, crossing his arms “It was bound to happen”

“So… you’re not mad?”

“I am not… I apologize for interrupting you, you should make sure to lock your door next time, or even better, your room is off-limits to anyone except the two of you from now on”

Seeing how none of the boys replied to his offer, the Professor commented:

“And don’t worry, I’ll keep the secret, you can trust me”

Silence

“If there’s something else I can do…”

“Can you tell us why you are so… supportive?” Goh questioned

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Goh and I…” Ash explained “We have problems to… you know…”

“Come out” his boyfriend completed, blushing

“Until you figure that out” Sakuragi said, kneeling in front of the couple “You have my silence, and my complete support, ok?”

Both boys nodded and the man added

“And to answer your question Goh, I feel happy for you two, and I can see you also feel happy with each other, that’s why it’s so easy to accept your relationship”

He opened the door of his office and whispered

“Take as much time as you need, but in the meantime you’ll still be my researchers, right?”

“Of course” both boys said at the same time

Sakuragi smiled and set them free, ready for another day filled with adventures

Later that same day, while they were walking through a forest outside Vermillion City, Goh took Ash’s hand; the trainer looked at him and smiled, locking arms with his boyfriend

Both of them heard the gleeful sounds Pikachu, Riolu, Sobble and even Raboot made behind them, so they broke the connection immediately

That action was met with severe sounds of protest

“You’re… okay with this?” Ash questioned

He hesitantly took his boyfriend’s hand again and the Pokemon cheered, Goh decided to try something else and put his back against Ash’s chest, making him blush

“What about this?”

The Pokemon nodded excitedly

“And this?” Ash insisted, taking his boyfriend’s other hand and twirling a little with him

Now the Pokemon were cheering to the couple and clapping at the same time, so Goh closed the distance between his and Ash’s lips

“And… this?”

Surprisingly for them, Riolu started to jump up and down, Pikachu let out a joyful scream, Raboot kicked as many stones as he could find left and right and Sobble cried a little, although the boys were sure their little friend wasn’t sad at all…

“They accept us?” Goh questioned

The Pokemon replied with even more giggles and the trainer from Pallet Town said:

“You know, between what our Pokemon think about us, and what Sakuragi said, I think I have an idea for how to come out”

“It’s sweet that you think about that Ash, but…”

“We can’t keep hiding this forever, Goh”

“You think is not hard for me too?” the researcher complained “But I just can’t find the words, I don’t know how to express…”

“That’s the thing!” the trainer interrupted “We don’t have to say anything!”

“Are you sure?”

“We could just…” Ash said, coming closer to his boyfriend and whispering something into his ear

Once he was done he smiled at him and asked:

“So, what do you think?”

“Is not a bad idea but… I’m not sure if my parents would like to find out that way…”

“We could go for a few tests before going to your house or mine” Ash said, unsure of what his own mother could think

“Any ideas?”

“Alola?”

Goh smiled almost instantly

“Alola!” Ash and Goh shouted outside Kukui’s house

“I’m coming guys!” a sweet voice replied from the inside

A few seconds later, Professor Burnet greeted both boys and invited them to come inside, however, they remained outside, looking at each other, before she could ask anything, they both nodded at the same time and Goh approached Ash, softly kissing his lips

The scream Burnet let out was enough to stop them, they looked at her, scared, but she quickly denied with her head

“Boys, please” she panicked “Don’t cut it off”

Ash raised an eyebrow and Burnet smiled, so he and Goh kissed again

“Honey, bring the camera!” the woman shouted

“No” Goh said, breaking the kiss “Miss Burnet, please, no photos…”

“I won’t show it to anyone” she promised and Goh believed her, but Ash interjected

“No photos” he repeated “Not yet, at least…”

The woman smiled again

“If that’s what you want, I’ll respect it”

“Thank you…” Goh said, looking down, and the Professor was sure he wasn’t talking to her

“You’re such a sweet boyfriend” she let out and Ash blushed

“He is” Goh confirmed, kissing him once more

When Kukui appeared behind Burnet and contemplated the scene, he wrapped an arm around his wife’s neck and whispered:

“I told you they made a nice couple”

The boys decided their parents should know about their relationship before the rest of their friends, but still, they were afraid of the outcome, so Goh suggested testing some more adults

A few days later, when Goh was uploading some of his Alolan research into the computer’s Lab, Kikuna and Renji praised him for the nice pictures he took of certain Pokemon, he rubbed his own arm, not used to the compliments until Ash spoke from behind him

“He did a great job today, right guys?”

The two assistants nodded at the same time and before anyone could say anything else, Ash hugged Goh and kissed him, closing his eyes, at the same time, a faint sound of surprise could be heard and the couple took a step back, looking at the assistants

“Since when…” Renji asked

“You two started doing that?” Kikuna completed

“Almost a week now” Goh shyly replied

“Congratulations!” the adults said at unison, without a hint of doubt

Ash and Goh decided that it was a good idea to kiss again, until Koharu entered the room

“What’s up?” she asked

Without letting his boyfriend go, Goh looked at her and said:

“Aren’t you surprised?”

“About what?”

“Goh and I…” Ash commented “Kissing”

“So?” the girl said “You’ve been close to each other since you met, running around, hugging each other like idiots giggling at your own…” she doubted for a second, until she decided there wasn’t another word to define those two “…idiocy; what’s surprising is the fact you didn’t start _earlier_ ”

With that, she left the room

“Coming to think of it” Goh commented into Ash’s ear “Everyone at the Lab knows about us now”

“Yeah” Ash agreed “But Koharu and her father have a terrible timing”

“Maybe it’s a family thing” Goh said, chuckling

“So…” Ash said that night from his bunk “Where should we go tomorrow, your house or mine?”

“I was thinking…” Goh said, his head poking from above “We could try one more couple of adults before telling our families”

“Really?”

“Yes, I was thinking that if _they_ can accept us, then anyone will”

Ash gulped when he realized who the ones Goh was referring to were.

“Not them…”

Goh jumped to the floor in a swift motion

“Just think about it, Ash”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea”

“Is there any way I can convince you to do it?” Goh proposed, twirling his boyfriend’s hair

“No!” his boyfriend shouted, turning around in the bed

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not doing it, Goh!”

“Fine… I guess I won’t be able to show you that super nice thing couples do…”

“Nice thing?” Ash questioned

A second later, he felt his boyfriend laying behind him and wrapping his arms around his body

“It’s called spooning and if you want, I’ll let you be the little spoon… _the entire night”_ he emphasized

“That sounds nice”

His boyfriend tightened the hug, putting his head on his boyfriend’s cheek

“That feels nice” Ash admitted “Very well, as soon as we have the chance, we’ll do it”

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait too long” Goh said, kissing his boyfriend’s nape

“Let’s post on Pokegram that we are planning to explore Santalune Forest tomorrow, that’ll be enough to attract their attention”

“I love when you agree with my plans”

Ash didn’t reply, melting into his boyfriend’s embrace

They were walking through the forest like it was any normal day, Ash pointing left and right to certain Pokemon, Goh trying to catch them, both of them laughing at each other’s antics, intertwining their hands for a moment, before remembering what they were doing there and letting go.

Finally, Goh pointed at a clearing in front of them and Ash nodded, seeing the not so well hidden trap from a distance, the couple rushed to the place and jumped on it.

They immediately fell right through a hole and at the same time a trio of laughs echoed in the air.

But seconds passed and the trapped boys didn’t say a thing, so one of the voices exclaimed:

“We can’t say our motto if you don’t say something first”

No response

“You didn’t dig the whole too deep, didn’t you?” a female voice accused

“I dug it like always, they should be fine!” a man complained “No major injuries or anything”

“We should check it out, just to be sure” a feline voice recommended

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet looked down into the whole, Ash hated the idea of revealing his secret to them, but he promised that to Goh, so as soon as he felt observed, he softly took his boyfriend by the chin and gave him a little kiss on the lips; meanwhile, the other boy laughed at his nervousness.

“What are you two doing?” Jessie said

“Nothing!” Ash shouted

“It looked like you two were kissing each other” Meowth suggested

“What if we were?” Goh replied

The trio shrugged at the same time, that wasn’t the reaction Ash was expecting, although if he had to be honest, he didn’t know what to expect from the villains.

“Cut the romantic act twerps” James complained “And hand over Pikachu, now!”

“He’s not with us”

“Why not?”

“We left our Pokemon at the Lab!”

“Why would you do that?” Jessie said

“You never do that!” James echoed

“It was my idea” Goh confessed “We needed to know what you thought about…”

“About what?”

“Us!” Ash screamed

The trio burst out laughing and shook their heads in disbelief

“Why would you care about what we think?”

“We want to come out…” Goh shyly explained “But we’re not sure… So we’ve been trying to see how adults react to us… and then… I thought… Maybe the three of you…”

“You never heard our motto, twerp?” Jessie said

“We despise love, in all of its forms” James added

“So let me get this” Meowth interrupted “You fell on our trap on purpose?”

Both boys nodded

“And you didn’t bring any Pokemon with you?”

They denied with their heads

“How are you planning to escape from the freaking hole, then?” the feline concluded

They looked down, realizing they didn’t really know the answer

“And more importantly, why would you care about what others may think of you?” Jessie questioned

“Well, you’re villains…” Ash said

“Duh!” the trio replied at unison

“And I thought if you acted nicely after seeing us, then we shouldn’t worry about our parents” Goh commented

James and Jessie looked at each other and let out a long sigh, extending their arms towards the boys

“What are you doing?” Goh questioned

“Acting nicely” Jessie confirmed “Now grab it”

Both of them were out of the whole in a matter of seconds

“I got to admit” James said “You two have guts, boys”

“You’re not calling us twerps?” Ash questioned

Jessie put a hand on the trainer’s shoulder and commented:

“Call it a newfound respect for the two of you”

“Really?” Goh asked

“Really” James confirmed

“Good luck, twerps!” Meowth shouted throwing a smoke bomb to the ground

A moment later, they were gone…

It took a whole week until they were brave enough to go to Delia’s house, when the lady opened the door; she stared at the two boys in front of her, holding hands.

She didn’t make any comments about that simply hugging her son and thanking him and Goh for the visit, but as soon as they were inside the house, she couldn’t contain herself and asked:

“So… When did you two figure it out?”

“Figure out… What?” Ash echoed, trying to sound natural

“This” she simply replied, placing a finger on her son’s hand, who was still intertwined with his partner’s fingers, he quickly let it go, embarrassed

“Oh, come on, say something!” she insisted

He denied with his head and Delia crossed her arms, making a pout

“I know you were never interested in girls…”

“You knew WHAT?” her son exploded

“A mother always knows” she commented, squeezing his son’s cheek, she did the same with Goh, adding:

“I wasn’t wrong when I asked you to take care of my little Ashy!”

She went to the kitchen to prepare the meal, leaving the couple looking down, profoundly embarrassed

“It could’ve been worse” Goh admitted

Ash, unable to hide the red in his face, didn’t respond

Ash tried to reassure his boyfriend things were going to be fine with his family, but still, Goh wanted to try something different; his partner, of course, agreed with the idea

They were having a nice family dinner, Goh’s parents were in no rush to return to their jobs, and when his grandma was about to leave for her karaoke night, the boy interrupted:

“I have something I want to show you…”

Due to his tone, Goh’s family realized it was something important, so they went silent; he closed his eyes for a second and raised his arm, showing them how he and Ash were holding hands.

“You look so cute…” Kurune said

“… But Delia already told us” Ikuo completed

Goh’s whole body froze, his grandma stood right behind the couple and said

“And I talked to Professor Burnet a few days ago, seems she already knew!”

Ash and Goh blushed immediately

“She said she wants pictures” the elderly woman added, taking out a camera out of her pocket “And since I promised to her I’d get a good shot…”

Embarrassed, Goh put his head against the table Ash looked at him lovingly and kissing his hair, whispered:

“Turns out it wasn’t as hard as we thought”

*snap*

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please and all of that!  
> Beep-boop-bop, see you tomorrow for beep-boop-bop, another chapter of beep-boop-bop, 30 days!  
> Beep!


End file.
